Partook
Partook, Union Member Society/ Species – Joined in 5019- AL 6 TL (Before Union Membership) 6 Former Galactic Council species. The Partook were a Galactic Council member (Second Galactic Council) since the the 4th galactic War (annexed by the Kermac) but more or less forgotten by the GC. The Kermac never considered them an important Thrall species. After the Psi Oppressor Satellites were destroyed 1 Partook developed on their own without the Kermac really knowing the Partook were no longer under their control. The Partook now free, destroyed the PSI Oppressors around all their worlds and went on to destroy the Oppressors around Elly worlds.2 The Partook knowing that the Kermac would eventually find out and restore their oppression and sent a delegation to Pluribus and applied for membership in 5015. Just as their membership was accepted, and the Partook were officially a Union member, a Dai clan raided seven Partook colonies and this particular Dai raid was particularly bloody and this particular Dai Lord took many slaves3. The Partook were instrumental in convincing the Elly to join the Union right after they felt vindicated 3. The Partook are a carbon based semi insect species that appear to have no DNA traces or markers of any other space faring species and it is believed they did develop completely on their own. They also ascended on their own and met the Elly. The Partook are scavengers and prefer rotten and spoiled foods. Their favorite food is spoiled fish and import it in great quantities. Only recently they begun to steam and cook food. (Note to travellers to Partook worlds :Do not ask for the Partook Special at the local Arthur's) In their society only the males gain sentience, females only eat and lay eggs and have no significant neural activity and their brains are much smaller and have less active centers. Their intelligence is the same level as perhaps a normal non enhanced dog. The females are still highly regarded and well treated by the male Partook. A recent Science Corps examination confirmed it would take serious genetic alteration to raise Partook females intellect. The Partook decided against it. 'Civics: ' Before Union membership , the Partook were led by a group of scientists and usually the brightest members of the Partook Academies were asked to join. Crime is rare but not unknown and if it occurs treated the same way regardless of the crime : Death sentence. (killed and eaten). After membership, the Partook Academies became Union Universities and the scientists emerging usually join the Science Corps or scientific occupations. So they decided to dissolve the circle of scientist and adopt Union Law as local law. They are represented by an individual Partook that is picked every 10 years in a lottery system. They usually decide what the Elly decide and share one Alcove. 1 The Psi Oppressors around the main Partook planets were destroyed during a Dai Than raid. While the Partook accused the Dai for many decades to be cruel butchers and pirates, it was the Dai who enabled the Partook to escape the Kermac Oppression and make their own decisions. This historic fact was later discussed and discovered by Union scholars and the Partook changed their view on the Dai and now hail them as their true liberators. 2 The Elly were the first sentient species the Partook made contact with after their Ascent and have always considered the Elly their closest friends and allies. The Elly were an important Kermac Thrall species. The Elly in turn consider the Partook their liberators and the bonds between those societies are strong. The Partook and the Elly share their Alcove and their respective representatives sit together and usually come to the same decisions at vote calls. 3The young Dai Chief Ing-Gu became known as the Partook Butcher and the Bloody Dai. The Dai and several members were captured by Union fleet and Marines during the Thalim Nebula Battle and were turned over by the fleet to the Justice department. A subsequent trial found the Dai guilty of acts of piracy, murder and pillage. They were executed on Corri-Dor. Note: the very common expression "Dumb as a Partook Woman" used by spacers is considered rude and offensive but it is still often used especially by Spacers. Category:Sentient Species